The Shy Guy
by Supergirl3
Summary: George and Meredith's relationship changes as time goes by.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Shy Guy_**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any characters, but I'm sure you all know that. I know the title is cheesy, but I couldn't think of anything.

It had been a month sense Derek chose Addison over Meredith. Everybody did their best to comfort her and cheer her up, but it never worked. She was in love with this man and he ripped out her heart and stomped on it. At this point in her life she was miserable and lonely, not just because of him though. Christina was busy with Burke, and Izzie started spending more and more time with Alex, so at home it usually was just her and George.

Even though Meredith was at home with him it was still lonely for George. She was always locked up in her room sulking for Shepard. George finally decided he had to do something and went to her room. "Hey Meredith." "What is it George" "I know you won't want to, but I need you to get dressed and go somewhere with me." "You're right I don't want to and where is it that you want me to go?" "I can't tell you, and if you refuse I'll keep harassing you about it." Not wanting to be hackled all night she decided to go with him.

"A karaoke bar George!" "I thought it would be fun." Meredith just rolled her eyes. She had no idea that this is what he had in mind. They both went inside got a table, and ordered some drinks. George could tell she wasn't having a good time, and felt bad about it. He really thought it would cheer her up and then he thought of something else. "I'll be right back, ok." George got up before she could even say anything. As she waited for him she fooled with her drink and all of a sudden the M.C. announced "next singing "Summer Lovin" from Grease George and Meredith." That caught her attention. She had this panicked look on her face and stared at George who just stood frozen on stage. The spotlight was on her and she knew she had to go up there. As she got on stage she mouthed to George "I'm gonna kill you". He looked scared.

The music started and out George sang "summer lovin had me a blast". He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He was both scared and nervous and everyone could tell based on his quiet monotone voice. "Summer Lovin happened so fast" Meredith was so embarrassed, but managed to carry a little more rhythm in her voice. As George continued to sing Meredith looked at him and couldn't help but smile. Shy George was singing in front of a room full of people. As the song progressed she started to relax more but, he was still as tense. She walked up to him grabbed his hand and started dancing with him at they sang. He finally smiled and started spinning Meredith around the stage. She was actually laughing and having fun.

They got home at about 11:00. It wasn't really late, but late to them seeing as how they both had to get up at 5:00 in the morning. George put his and Meredith's coats up and said "well I guess I'm going to bed. I know it's going to be a long day so goodnight. As he was heading towards his room Meredith stopped him. "Hey George." He turned around. "Thanks for tonight, this is the first time in over a month that I actually had fun." George just smiled at her and she at him as, they both went to their rooms.


	2. Pancakes At Night

The next morning at work Meredith was actually in a pretty good mood. Rounds were good, she managed to avoid both Shepards,

and she was working with her friends. She finally had time for a break so she went to the break room. George was in there so she sat

next to him. "How's your day been?" she asked. "Nothing exciting, mostly minor cases, and yours?" "Busy, this is the first time I've

actually gotten to sit down." "Well, I gotta get back, I'll talk to you later." With that George left the room.

Meredith got home that night to see that it was going to be just her and George again. "Where's Izzie at?" "She just left, Alex called

and wanted her to come over." "Okay, are you hungry?" "Yeah, I was trying to figure out what to eat just before you got home." "Let's

have pancakes." "That's breakfast food" George said in a serious tone. "So, there's no written rule that says you can't have breakfast

food at night." "Okay, pancakes it is."

After dinner they sat on the couch and talked for a while. "When I was a kid I wanted to be a cowboy." George said with a laugh. "A

cowboy, why?" "So I could protect the down from bad cowboys, and I get to ride a horse and wear a cowboy hat." "That's so cute; I

wanted to own a zoo so I could play with all the animals." Meredith and George both laughed at their childhood dreams. "George can I

ask you a question?" "Sure." "Why didn't he choose me?" George looked shocked, he didn't know how to answer. Meredith looked

like she was about to cry, so he answered the best he could. "He's knows you're perfect, and he knew it would be easier for him to hurt

you then it would be if where you who hurt him." "You're amazing Meredith and anyone can see that. Don't let him get you down like

this." By this time Meredith had tears streaming down her face. George reached his hands up to her face and wiped them away. "I know

right now it doesn't seem like it, but one day you will find somebody who makes you happy and would never make you feel like this."

Meredith leaned into him and gave him a tight hug. He hugged her back, they stayed like that for so long they both ended up falling

asleep.


	3. Sleeping & Coffee

George woke up to find himself on the couch with Meredith still wrapped around him. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was

1:20am. They still had a few hours before they had to go to work but he didn't want to wake her so he carried her up to her room. As he

laid her on her bed she started to wake up. "George what are you doing?" "Just go back to sleep okay." George turned to walk out but

Meredith grabbed his hand. "Stay in here with me, I don't want to be by myself." "Where do you want me to sit?" "I want you to sleep in

here next to me silly" Meredith said with a laugh. "Oh, okay." George nervously got into her bed and stayed as far away as possible. "For

crying out loud George, I think you missed the point" Meredith said this as she scooted next to him." "Sorry." George hesitantly put his

hand on Meredith's back and she put her arm on his stomach. They both felt comfortable, and both fell asleep almost instantly.

The alarm went off and neither of them wanted to get up. Meredith finally pushed herself out of bed and grabbed Georges arm. "Come

on lets make some coffee. As they walked into the hall they ran into Izzie. She stared at both of them. "What's going on?" "Nothing"

George said while his and Meredith's hair was a mess and they were still holding hands. "Yeah, okay, whatever" Izzie said as she went to

the bathroom. Meredith just grinned "come on George". "But she thinks we." Meredith cut George off fast. "I'll explain it to her later,

now come on."

At work Izzie and Meredith were doing rounds together. "So why was George in your bedroom and why were you holding his hand?"

"What!" Christina said surprised as she appeared out of nowhere. "Nothing is going on. I got lonely and asked George to sleep in my

room and I was holding his hand because I had pulled him out of bed. That's it!" "He's all I got now. You two are always busy with your

boyfriends." "I know I've been spending most of my time with Alex lately, but if you need to talk I will always make time." "Yeah me too,

but I'm not going to sleep in your bed with you." The three girls laughed at Christina's last comment.

George was at the nurse's station when Meredith snuck up behind him. "Hey, you have time for coffee?" "I think I have time for a

cup." They sat on a bench outside while they drank. "It's so cold out here, we should have stayed inside" Meredith said as the cold when

blew against her face. George was about to speak but Meredith's pager went off. They both stood up. "I have to get back inside."

Before she left she turned so she was standing right in front of him. "I want to thank you George for these past two nights. Last night I

really needed someone to comfort me and you were just what I needed." With that said Meredith kissed George on the cheek and ran

back inside. George just stood there in shock with his hand pressed against his cheek.

Meredith had to perform surgery with Derek of all people, but she didn't let him get to her and the surgery was a success. She felt

good about it. She had to be in a room with him and yet she didn't go crazy, not even for a little bit. "Good job Dr. Grey" "Thank you

Dr. Shepard." "Can I talk to you in the hall" Derek asked. "Okay." Derek and Meredith both walked out to find a semi private spot to

talk in. "Look I know things have been weird between us for the past few months, but I would like for us to be friends." "I don't want to

be mad at you anymore, and I'm not. I don't think I can be friends with you though after everything that has happened between us, but

you are my boss and who knows how long we will be working together so I would like to be on speaking terms with you." "Okay, that

sounds better than walking off every time we cross paths." Meredith smiled and Derek walked away.


	4. The Movies

Meredith walked into Joe's in an extremely good mood. She spotted the gang and sat next to

Christina. "Why do you look so happy"? Christina asked. "Can't I just be in a good mood?"

Christina just rolled her eyes. "What can I get you to drink"? Joe asked. "I think I'll just have a

beer." "Coming right up." There was some music playing in the background and Meredith decided

she wanted to dance. "George come dance with me." "I'm not much of a dancer." "Neither am I."

Meredith pulled him off his seat and put her arms around his neck. Izzie and Christina gave each

other a that's weird stare. George had his hands on Meredith's waist as they danced to a slow song.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened today?" "What do you mean?" "Well, you do seem

like you're in a pretty good mood." "I think I'm officially over Derek." "What do you mean?" "I had

to do a surgery with him and instead of tensing up or getting mad, I was fine with it. Nothing was

awkward and I didn't have any negative feelings afterward." "Well, that is certainly good to hear."

The song ended and they went back to the bar. "I gotta go; I'm meeting Alex for dinner." "Yeah, I

have a date or something with Preston." "You guys I just got here." "Yeah, but we've been here for

an hour already" Izzie replied. "Fine, have fun." "George please tell me you'll stay until I at least

finish my drink." "Yeah, no problem."

After Meredith finished her drink she and George walked to her jeep. "Let's go see a movie."

This took George off guard. "Right now?" "Yeah, why not? It's still early and everyone else is out."

"Okay, sure." George should have figured she would have chosen a romance movie to see, not to

mention she was eating all his popcorn, he didn't mind thought. He was just happy just to spend time

with her. During a really sappy part of the movie she grabbed George's hand and held it. He turned

to look at her and she had tears in her eyes. She turned her head and looked straight at him and

smiled, then she laid her head on his shoulder and continued to watch the movie. They walked out of

the theatre arm in arm both looking happy "That was such a good movie." "I can't believe you made

me see that." "Oh, you know you liked it." The two of them kept playfully bickering about the

movie. To strangers they looked like a happy couple who was in love.

On the drive home Meredith decided to make another stop. "Let's get some ice cream." "You

mean my popcorn didn't fill you up?" Meredith just smiled. She pulled up to the store and they both

went in. Meredith grabbed a pint of cookies n cream and George got a pint of cherry pecan. When

they got home Meredith got a blanket to throw over them while they sat on the couch and ate their

ice cream. "I don't know what they did different, but this is really good. Taste this George."

Meredith got a spoonful of her ice cream and fed it to him. "It taste like ice cream to me." "Shut up."

She playfully elbowed him. They talked and finished their ice cream. Meredith still wasn't ready for

bed. "I wonder if anything good is on TV?" She turned it on and decided to leave it on a "Gilligan's

Island marathon. "You're kidding, right?" asked George. "There's nothing else on, plus everyone

likes "Gilligan's Island." They both gave each other a side-glance and smiled. They had watched it

for a while sitting cozily together. "You would've have thought living off coca nuts would have

caused the Skipper to lose some weight." George didn't reply do her comment and when she

looked up at him she saw that he had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful to her. She didn't want to

wake him so she gently pushed him down on the couch so he was lying instead of sitting. She put her

hand on his face and softly rubbed his cheek and kissed his forehead, then went to her room.


	5. Right In Front Of You

The following day at work Meredith found George coming out of an

exam room and went to talk to him. "Hey George, what's going on?"

"Just finished doing some stitches." "You want to do something after

work?" "I would but I can't I'm here pretty much all night, I'm sorry."

"That's okay maybe tomorrow, well I got to get back I just came to see if

you were free tonight. After that George and Meredith went back to

doing what they needed to do.

After Meredith got off she didn't really know what to do. Everyone was

still at work and she had gotten used to spending her nights with George,

but tonight she was on her own. She decided to go to Joe's and have a

drink. While she was there she met a guy who was obviously flirting

with her. At first she was just kind of humoring him but then decided

what the heck, it had been forever since she had been with somebody.

Needless to say they both ended up having way too much to drink and

she ended up bringing him home with her.

The next morning she woke up with the stranger next to her. She really

didn't want George and Izzie to ask a lot of questions, so she woke him

up and tried to sneak him out before they saw him. It was too late

though; Izzie and George were already up having breakfast and saw him.

"Who was that"? Izzie asked. "Nobody you know." "I'm guessing he's

nobody you know either". Izzie said sarcastically. "Just drop it okay."

"No more jokes I promise." George hadn't made any comments because

it kind of hurt him knowing she slept with a stranger, so he just kind of

kept to himself the rest of the morning.

At work George was the first one to go to lunch and was sitting at a

table by himself until Meredith walked up and sat down. "There you are,

I've been looking for you." "Why do you need something?" "No, is

everything okay George?" "Yeah, why?" "Because you didn't say a word

to me this morning and this is the first time I've seen you at work today."

He didn't want to tell her he was upset about her one night stand so he

said "I'm just tired and have a lot to do, that's all". "Okay, if there's

anything I can do let me know." "I will thanks." After that the rest of the

group came to the table and they discussed patients and different cases.

After work Izzie, Meredith, and George went for a drink. Izzie was with

them because her and Alex were fighting. They all drink and talked about

their problems with each other. It had been about an hour and a half and

Izzie was ready to go. "I've had fun guys but I'm tired, I think I'm gonna

go." "Yeah, I think I am to". George said. "You coming with us"? Izzie

asked Meredith. "No, I think I'm going to stay here a little longer." After

George and Izzie left Meredith started talking to a guy who sat beside

her. They had a few drinks and of course she brought him home.

It had been about two weeks and it seemed like Meredith was coming

home with a different guy just about every night. It was really starting to

get to George and Izzie could tell. They were both sitting in the kitchen.

"Why don't you just say something to her?" "What would I say?

Meredith I don't like you sleeping with all these guys cause I'm in love

with you." "Something to that effect." George just rolled his eyes. As

they ate their breakfast they saw one of Meredith's many men leave. As

Meredith came to the kitchen George walked out. "What's with him, he

didn't even say good morning." "Who knows, George is a weird guy?"

At work Meredith saw George and said hi to him. He said hi back to her

in a cold voice without stopping or even looking at her. He was kind of

cold to her the rest of the day. Whenever she would walk up to him he

would walk away, or when she tried talking to him he answered in one-

word sentences. Finally she caught him by himself in the break room. As

soon as he saw her he tried to leave. "No you stay in here." "I have to

go." "No you don't, now sit down." George knew there was nothing he

could do, so he sat down and Meredith sat right next to him. "What the

hell is your problem?" "What do you mean?" "You've been very rude to

me all day and I don't know what I did to piss you off." "It's not on

purpose I'm just busy." Meredith had lost her temper and started yelling.

"Don't give me that bull George, I know you've been purposely trying to

avoid me, so what is it." George started to yell back too. "Okay I am

mad. I'm sick of seeing you bring home a different guy every night, when

you deserve better than that." That was not what Meredith had planned

on hearing. "That's the best I can do". Meredith said as she looked at the

floor and had tears rolling down her face, her tone was a lot softer too.

George's tone calmed down also. "No it's not, I know you can do better

than some random guy you spend one night with." "George, no guy

wants to actually be with me. No guy wants to bring me medicine when

I'm sick, kiss me when I need to be loved, hold me when I'm sad. Some

random guy is all I can get." George put his left hand on her cheek and

lifted up her head. "There is somebody who wants to do all those things

and more for you, you just got to open your eyes. For all you know he

could be right in front of you." Meredith lifted her hand and put it on

George's cheek. They were both moving closer and closer, until their

pagers went off and they broke apart.


	6. Is It You

**Sorry about taking so long, I've been busy with school and work. Hope ya'll like it.**

That night at home George laid in his bed thinking about the day he had. He hadn't talked to Meredith since the encounter in the break room. While he was lost in thought there was a knock on his door. "Come in." It was Meredith. Hey, I didn't wake you did I?" "No, I'm just laying." She sat next to him in his bed. "George we need to talk about what happened today." "I don't think there's anything to talk about." "George, if it wasn't for our pagers going off we would have kissed." "We were both in an awkward state and nothing did happen" George said. "You're telling me that you don't want to kiss me right now" Meredith asked with a whisper. "Meredith you're my friend and friends don't kiss." "You didn't answer my question." "Why do you want me to kiss you?" "Look George I don't know what feeling it was, but I felt something when we were talking earlier." "You did" George asked surprised? "I did and I'm just trying to figure things out." "What is it exactly you're trying to figure out?" "Earlier when I feeling sorry for myself you told me that there's somebody out there who does want to be with me that I just need to open my eyes and that he could be right in front of me, is that somebody you?" George just looked down afraid of how she would react if he admitted it was him. Meredith could tell he was afraid to answer, which was pretty much a dead giveaway that it was him he was talking about. "You don't have to answer me George, I'm pretty sure I know the answer, but if you were to kiss me right now I wouldn't be upset." George just continued to stare down. Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything Meredith got up and left. He didn't know what to do. Meredith pretty much said hey I want you to kiss me and all he managed to do is freeze. He was still sitting up in his bed with his head down when Meredith walked back in causing him to look up. "I can't wait any longer George" and with that she walked up to him placed her hands on each side of his face and kissed him.


	7. Taking It Slow

Meredith pulled away to see the look on George's face. They were both smiling and

this time George kissed her. Their kiss started to intensify as George pulled Meredith on the

bed with him. She started tugging at his shirt but he stopped her. "What's wrong?" "I just don't

want to rush things." "Okay George." Meredith got off of George and they went to sleep

wrapped up in eachothers arms.

The alarm went off at 5:00 and George woke up to see Meredith smiling at him, he

smiled back. "Good morning", she said and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Good

morning to you too." They both got out of bed and ready for work without Izzie even knowing

there was anything going on. Once they were at work things were really hectic and they didn't

have much time to talk. When they finally got a break they went on top of the roof to talk. "So

Mer, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" "I would love to." "I was hoping you

would say that."

That night at home Meredith was actually panicing she wanted to look good for

George. She didn't expect to get that nervous butterflies in the stomach feeling. George was

going to change at work and was going to be there soon and she still didn't know what to wear.

Izzie got home and Meredith called for her to help her get dressed. "Who are you getting all

dolled up for." "I have a date with George." "What!" "Yes, I have a date with George

O'Malley and he is going to be here soon." "Okay, where are the two of you going?" "Where

going to have dinner." "Go with the black dress and were your hair down." "Okay, how does

my makeup look?" "Good, now put your sparkling earrings on." George came home and

yelled out "Mer I'm here". "Go get your man" Izzie said with a smile. Meredith came down the

stairs and George smiled. She couldn't help but smile at him too. He had his hair combed to

the side and was wearing black slacks, a black blazer and a white dress shirt. Meredith thought

he looked very GQ. Meredith finally walked down to him. "You look very beautiful, but then

again you always do." "You don't look so bad yourself."

At the resturant they were having a good time and then Meredith got this sad look on

her face. "Mer, whats wrong?" "I'm sorry George it took me this long to actually notice you."

"Don't be sorry, you were dealing with a lot and you needed me to be there as a friend."

"You're a great guy George and I'm glad I didn't miss my chance with you." "Hey, cheer up"

George said and rubbed her cheek.

When they got home George walked Meredith to her room. "Thanks for dinner, I had

a great time." "You're welcome, I did too." George walked up to Meredith and gave her a

gentle kiss on the lips. "Goodnight." "Goodnight.

At work Izzie and Christina wanted details. "How long has this been going on" Izzie

asked. "Two days." "How's the sex" Christina wanted to know. "We haven't yet." Izzie and

Christina both looked surprised. "He said he wanted to take it slow." "How slow?" Izzie asked

Meredith just rolled her eyes.

It had been two weeks since George and Meredith got together. They were both

happy and everyone could tell. They had gone on dates and they kissed but nothing passed

that. They were both at home snuggled up on the couch watching a movie. George looked at

Meredith and kissed her. "What was that for?" "Just because." "Well don't let me stop you."

He kissed her again and it was getting more and more passionate. Meredith was laying on the

couch and George was on top of her. He broke the kiss and Meredith looked confused. "Did

I do something. Before she could finish her sentence George put his finger over her mouth. "I

was just going to ask if you wanted to take this upstairs." Meredith grinned and to her surprise

George picked her up and they went upstairs.


	8. You Win

George picked up Meredith off the couch and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom while never breaking their kiss. Once he got to the bed he laid her down gently and she pulled him down to her. Meredith reached for George's shirt and it off, he did the same with hers. They were so full of passion and so happy to be together. Afterwards they just laid there in each other's arms smiling at the fact that they made love for the first time. After lying there in silence Meredith started to cry. "Mer, what's wrong?" "Oh no George nothings wrong, I'm just happy that's all; being here with you and making love, it just feels so right to me." "Me too" George said as he kissed her forehead. Meredith put her hand on George's cheek. "Hey George." "Yeah?" "I love you." George had the happiest look on his face. He really wasn't expecting that and his eyes got a little watery. Meredith's eyes had tears in hers too, but couldn't help but smile and gently wiped his tears away. George gave a little laugh, "I love you too".

"Oh my gosh you finally did it!" Izzie exclaimed. Meredith was sharing the night's previous events with Izzie and Christina as they changed into their scrubs. "How was it?" Christina asked. Meredith smiled "it was perfect, everything was perfect, I even told him that I loved him". Both girls looked stunned. "Why do ya'll have that look on your face?" Izzie spoke first. "I'm glad the two of you are happy, I just want you to be sure of your feelings." "No offense, but this is George you're talking about" Christina said. "Guy's I know it was unexpected but that is how I feel. I mean I already loved George, like how I love you two, but now I'm in love with him. I never knew George could be someone I would fall in love with, but I'm glad he is." Izzie smiled "I'm glad he is too". Christina just gave that understanding nod.

George was walking in the hallway when Meredith was coming from the opposite direction. They both smiled and walked till they were inches apart and they each but their hands around each other's waist. "Hey you" Meredith said with a grin. "Hey" George replied. "Why don't we go somewhere with a little more privacy?" "Okay, lead the way" George said. They went into an empty exam room. Meredith pushed George against the table "Finally I got you alone". "Couldn't control yourself could you?" George said playfully. "Shut up" Meredith said before she kissed him.

Derrick was at the nurses station and spoke to the nurse "Have you seen Dr. Grey, I need to speak to her about a patient?" "Yeah, I think I saw her go into exam room 2." "Okay thanks." Derrick walked into the exam room to see Dr. Grey and Dr. O'Malley on top of each other. "Hi Dr. Shepard" George said nervously. Meredith just stared at the floor in embarrassment. "Hello, I'm sorry to interrupt but I needed to speak to you Dr. Grey about Mr. Thompson." "Okay." Meredith started to walk his way and turned her head at George and mouthed "I'll talk to you later". George just nodded.

After they discussed their patient Derrick decided to make conversation. "So you and Dr. O'Malley are together now. "Yes we are." "Well that's good, are you happy?" "Of course I'm happy." Meredith was starting to get a little uncomfortable. "Well, I gotta go Dr. Shepard." "Okay, thank you Dr. Grey."

George and Meredith were going on one year. They were both happy and everyone could tell. George went to a jewelry store to look at engagement rings. He felt that it was time propose. He knew Meredith loved him and he knew he loved her too. There was nothing that could break them up.

At work Meredith entered the elevator and as the doors were about to shut Derrick came in. "Hello Dr. Shepard." "Hello Dr. Grey." They both stood there in awkward silence until Derrick spoke. "Can we go on the roof and talk?" This caught Meredith off guard. "Is everything okay?" "Meredith please, just a few minutes?" She wanted to know what was going on so she agreed. Once they were on the roof Meredith spoke "so what is it that you wanted to tell me". "Addison and I aren't together anymore." This took Meredith by surprise. "Why are you telling me this?" "When I saw you with Dr. O'Malley in the exam room that one time I can't explain the feeling. I didn't like it and I should have said something then, but I saw how close the two of you got and I backed out." "Then why are you doing it now?" "I can't get you out of my head, staying with Addison instead of you was the biggest mistake I ever made. I love you and I want you back." "Derrick you can't do this, I'm with George now. "I know the timing is bad but what we had was real and we can still get it back." Meredith had tears coming down her face. "It's been almost two years, I found love again, and you expect me to just drop everything and go back to you? Derrick I don't want to do this I don't want to have to choose." Derrick walked closer to Meredith. "I know the passion is still there" and with that Derrick leaned in and kissed Meredith and they both had their hands around each other. They finally broke apart. "Derrick I can't do this." When she turned to walk away she saw George standing there. She never saw him look so hurt before. "George it's not what you think." "I'm sure it isn't" George said in a hateful voice as he turned to go back inside. "George wait!" Meredith and Derrick both went running after him. "Dr. O'Malley it's not her fault." "You stay out of this Dr. Shepard." George yelled. "George will you just let me explain." "Mer there's nothing to explain, he kissed you and you didn't even hesitate to kiss back." Meredith walked up to George and grabbed his face. "George I am so sorry, it didn't mean anything I love you." George just shook his head and gently pushed her away. "You know I was in love with you for so long before you even noticed me and when you finally did I was so happy and couldn't believe someone as wonderful as you could fall for me, and then I catch you kissing the guy I knew I could never compete with on our one-year anniversary. You said you didn't want to have to choose, I'll make it easy for you." He turned his gaze to Derrick. "Congratulations Dr. Shepard you win." George and Meredith both had tears in their face. "George don't go, don't say that." It didn't matter what she said though George walked away and Meredith slumped to the floor.


	9. The Love of My Life

Meredith was still on the floor crying after George left and Derek came to comfort her. "I'm sorry I didn't know it was your anniversary." "That doesn't matter, you shouldn't have kissed me you know I'm in a relationship, just because yours didn't work out, doesn't mean you have to try and ruin mine." "That's not what I was trying to do, but Dr. O'Malley did make a point, you didn't hesitate when I kissed you. That has to mean something." By this time Meredith was standing in front of Dr. Sheppard furious. "It took me by surprise Derek, I know it's hard for you to believe but I did move on. George is who I'm in love with, George is my McDreamy." Derek just looked at the floor. "So I guess there's no chance of us ever getting back together?" Meredith shook her head and softly said "no". "All right then, I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I hope things work out" after that Derek walked off. Meredith felt bad cause she knew he was hurt but her main concern was George and she needed to find him.

She had been searching for him and could not find him, finally she figured it was useless he was good at avoiding people and knew if she could find him she would have by now. She decided she would just explain everything to him when she got home.

George's shift had ended before Meredith's and so he got home and started packing his things. He knew it was the coward thing to do to run away, but he couldn't help the way he felt when he saw Meredith and Derek kissing. He knew that at one point they were in love and as hurt as he was he didn't want Meredith to have to choose. He packed his stuff up and left a letter for Meredith.

Meredith got home and was a little surprised George wasn't there, so she went upstairs to change and noticed George's things were gone. She walked over to her bed and saw the letter "oh no" she started to cry, she already knew what he did but she read the letter anyway.

_Meredith,_

_I'm sorry I got so upset earlier, I was in shock I guess. I can't really blame either one of you, in fact I should be happy. You finally get to be with your true love and that's a great thing, I'm just sorry it wasn't me. I know what you and I had was great too and the time we were together is something I will never forget. I'm really sorry for leaving like this but I know if I stay you will feel like you have to be with me and I just want you to be happy._

_Love always,_

_George _

Meredith lay against her bed holding the letter to her chest crying. She could not sleep at all, she felt like hell when she got to work. "What's wrong?" Izzie asked. Her and Christina were both worried, they could tell something was wrong. Meredith filled them in on what happened. "Seriously?" a shocked Christina said. "Seriously" Meredith replied. "I am so sorry, but I haven't seen George today" Izzie told her. Meredith hugged both her friends before she started to cry.

It had been a long day and no sign of George, finally Meredith saw him in an elevator and barely squeezed in there. "George we need to talk." "There's nothing to talk about." George couldn't even look her in the face. "You were wrong about what happened George, I don't want Derek back." "Meredith I really don't want to talk about this and I think it would be best if we only talk to each other when it's work related." Before Meredith could protest the elevator opened and George walked out. "What am I going do?" Meredith asked herself quietly.

It had been nearly two weeks since George had broken up with her. Every time she tried to talk to him, he would make up some lame excuse to leave. Meredith's heart was broken she felt like she had truly lost the love of her life. She was in so much pain she felt that her life right now seriously sucked. She finally had a day off to mope around. She was going to make a bowl of cereal and when she reached for the box she saw a little box hiding in a corner. She grabbed it and opened it up. "Oh my God", it was an engagement ring "He was going to propose to me" knowing that Meredith's eyes started to water.

The next day at work George was having a really bad day. He lost one of his patients, he didn't get much sleep because of the noise from the crappy hotel he had been staying in, and he was lonely without Meredith. He really missed her but he truly thought he was doing the right thing. "O'Malley, I need to talk to you" Bailey said. George thought to himself "what did I do now?". "What is it Dr. Bailey?" "I'll tell you when we get to the roof." "Where going to the roof to talk?" "Do you have a problem with that O'Malley?" "No, I just thought it was odd." "Well if I have to fuss at somebody I might as well get some air." They got up there and there was Alex, Izzie, and Christina standing by the door. "What's going on?" George asked confused. "This is for your own good George" Izzie said as Alex and Christina pushed him outside. He started trying to get back in as the three interns held the door shut while Bailey tried to lock it. "Hurry Dr. Bailey" Izzie said. "I am trying." "Who knew the little man had so much strength?" Alex chimed. "Shut up" Christina added. Finally they got the door locked. George didn't know what to do, they locked him outside and he didn't know why. Meredith stepped around the corner. "Hey George." It clicked on him, he had been said up. He couldn't believe Dr. Bailey was in on it. "Hey" he said back. "Don't be mad at them I begged them to do it, it was the only way I could think of to get you to listen to me. "I don't want to do this Meredith." "George we're going to stay out here as long as it takes, so you might as well here what I have to say." "Okay." They both went and sat down. "George, I know what you saw must have hurt and you were right I didn't back off right away, but that's just because he caught me off guard. I swear to you that that kiss didn't mean anything to me. I wanted to tell you but you left. In your letter, you were way off. Derek is not the love of my life you are. They way I felt when Derek broke up with me is nothing compared to the pain I felt losing you. I love you George, you are the love of my life." The both were crying by now. "Meredith I am so sorry I hurt you like that, I shouldn't have ran away, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusion, I should have just heard what you had to say." "Don't be sorry George, just tell me you love me and that I'm the love of your life." George smiled at her and grabbed her hand so they were both standing up. He cupped her face with both hands and she put her hands on his waist. "I love you and Meredith and you are the love of my life." Meredith smiled through tears as George said this. He was about to kiss her when she moved away. "Um, when you were gone George I found this" she pulled out the engagement ring. George just gave her a nervous smile. "Okay George if you won't do it I will." Meredith got down on one knee and George got this shocked expression on his face. "George O'Malley will you marry me?" George smiled at her and got down on his knee too. "Of course I will, nothing could make me happier" George said as he grabbed the box from Meredith and slid the ring on her finger. The both stood up together. "I love you George." "I love you Meredith." All of a sudden they heard cheers coming from the door. They turned to look and saw Izzie, Alex, Bailey, and Christina standing there cheering and clapping for them. They turned back around smiled at each other and kissed.


End file.
